


There Will be a Celebration

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba's thoughts after Fiyero arrives to flee with her but before they actually leave Kiamo Ko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will be a Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into writing Wicked fanfic. I have only been a fan for a few months and have had this written for at least the last two months but never typed it. Anyway, let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me._

Elphaba stood silently, staring out toward the Emerald City. Fiyero had told her that everyone was celebrating her 'death.' She never thought all of this would happen. All she ever wanted was to meet the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and to help the Animals. That had been her dream. She never imagined it would end up this way.

She never imagined she would fake her death and run away with Fiyero. She never imagined she would even have friends. If only Glinda could know the truth. If only she could tell her good, no, her _best_ friend she was actually alive.

She could hear movement in the other room and knew it was Fiyero getting a few things together so they could leave. She could not believe he was here with her. That Fiyero chose her over Glinda. She still did not understand why he chose her, she was not beautiful, despite what he and Glinda said. She was _green_ , how could she be beautiful?

It was growing dark and she swore she could see signs of the celebration as it spread beyond the Emerald City. She remembered her vision, the one she had had back at the beginning of her time at Shiz. It had come true, just not in the way she had imagined. The again many things had happened differently than she had imagined.

Elphaba had pictured a celebration in honor of her good deeds. She had pictured herself standing with the Wizard at the celebration. She had pictured them as the greatest team Oz had ever seen.

Of course when she had had this vision she had not expected to be best friends with her roommate, the most popular girl at Shiz, or have someone who loves her for just being her. She still struggled with the idea that Fiyero loved her and suspected she would for quite some time.

Because of her father and her sister she doubted her looks and whether anyone could love her. Because of the Wizard, she had been hated throughout Oz. Because of all three but mostly the Wizard, she struggled to trust people. She struggled to trust herself.

She was disgusted by the fact that she had almost fallen into the Wizard's web of deceit. She had almost fallen for the idea of being called wonderful, of being celebrated. If she had not found Doctor Dillamond in with the Winged Monkeys she would probably be at the Wizard's side at that very moment. She had been willing to compromise her beliefs to be famous, to be wonderful. In a twisted way, she was grateful to know that seeing Doctor Dillamond had stopped her.

She did not, however, like to think about the events that took place immediately after. By choosing to leave with her, Fiyero betrayed Glinda and they left her hurting. That pain led to Nessa's death and the fight that ultimately forced Elphaba to cast the spell turning Fiyero into a scarecrow.

Nessa. Her baby sister. The person she had devoted her life to caring for, until she defied the Wizard. Now her sister was dead and the last time they had seen each other, they fought and Boq was turned to tin. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking to herself, ' _Forgive me, Nessa_.'

She slowly shook her head, feeling underdressed. Glinda now had the famous black hat, the same one she had given Elphaba so long ago. It had been a part of her for so long she felt weird to be away from it. She was relieved that the two of them had worked out their problems and parted, once again, as friends.

Glinda. She had never imagined she and the blonde would ever tolerate each other. Much less become friends. They had come so far from their days of loathing each other. They were complete opposites. Glinda was popular, fun-loving, and blonde, while Elphaba was studious, serious, and, well, green. They had been the talk of the school when they had become friends.

A smile came over her face as she thought about the time they had spent together in the Emerald City before the Wizard had ruined things. The one short day where they had both belonged. They had jokingly said the city would know about their presence and as it turned out, they were right. They had come in together as invited guests and left separately, one loved and the other hated and feared. One able to keep her name, Glinda the Good, the other the Wicked Witch of the West, so hated that the people of Oz did not even speak her name, if they even knew it anymore.

Once upon a time, Elphaba had dreamed of being partnered with the Wizard, of being one of Oz's favorite people. She had come a long way since that naïve time in her life. She had made friends and lost some of those friends. She had loved, lost, and regained that love. She had achieved part of her dream, she had met the Wizard. Then her dream changed. She wanted to shed light on the Wizard's lies and he turned them on her. Now she could only hope Glinda would reveal those lies and the Wizard for the fraud that he was without putting herself in harm's way.

In the last few years Elphaba had defied the Wizard, she had defied gravity, and most recently, she had defied death. Now it was time to stop defying and start embracing life and happiness with Fiyero.

The green-skinned witch turned, ready to leave. Ready to live out her life, still in hiding but no longer alone. No, this time she had Fiyero. Together they would embrace life and nothing would bring them down.

She cast one last look out the window, toward the Emerald City and whispered. "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."


End file.
